ShikaTema locked up!
by Bunny Sempai
Summary: ShikaTema locked up! Well...smut, and maybe I'll have a sequel to this? but they get locked up in a room together and Temari gets horny but Shika makes the first move!


LaLaLaLAAA!!! I don't own Naruto!!! XP

ShikaTema SMUT!!!! Mwuhahahaha!!! (ONE SHOT...maybe not... . ) Somewhat LeeGaa gasp O.O

* * *

"Ya know, you are one bad boy." 

"I don't care."

"Humph, of all people why did I have to locked up with you!?!"

"I told you, I don't care if I live or die."

"Wow, you really are the most self centered and laziest boy I have ever met."

"True lazy…but why self centered?"

"You didn't even think of the people you would be leaving behind, especially me…"

"Why would I care about you? You're the one who fucking locked us in this room."

"Well, it wasn't on purpose so stop your bitching!"

"Yeah, whatever…"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, Temari harrumphed a little pissed that her plan wasn't working like she had planed it.

She sighed looking out the window of the room, she had locked the door wanting to seduce Shikamaru but it wasn't working like she would have thought it would.

Shikamaru got up to the same window that she was at.

"Are you sure the windows are locked from the outside?"

"Yeah…"

"That's stupid…"

"I know, it wasn't my idea…but that's how it came out…oh well"

"Well, I don't want to be locked up for the night…but that bed does look comfy though…"

"Yeah, this is the master bedroom, so it is nice I guess."

"Well, at least ya have a TV…"

"Well, about that…"

Shikamaru turned on the TV and it was static.

Shikamaru groaned like usual throwing a pillow over his head.

"Don't tell me you have no cable…"

"Ah…no…I don't…"

"Great…just GREAT!"

Shikamaru said pissed still having to stay in the same room with Temari, she sighed, it was boring in that room, and the sun was already setting.

Shikamaru groaned again, Temari pulled a cell phone out of her pocket.

"I'll call my brother to come over."

"What the Fuck! Didn't I tell you to do that already!"

"Yeah! Asshole, but the little dickheads wouldn't pickup!"

"Well, try again!"

"That's what I'm doing! God."

With that last snap she placed the phone next to her ear to heard someone pick up.

It was hard to tell what was going on, there was a sudden sound of springs of a bed or something.

Temari blinked, she waited if he would answer but then a loud voice was heard in the background as breathing was heard.

"Eh?…Gaara-sama?"

"Stop Lee! Um…h-hello?"

"Gaara…come to my house now…its an emergency…"

"Um, well I'm kinda busy with someone right now…ah! L-Lee cut it out!"

"Well, get your ass here now!"

"F-Fine!"

It went silent and she hung up looking to Shikamaru. He shook his head disappointed, the signal still wasn't working to call 911.

Which was weird since it should work for emergencies, but the woods made the signal for the cell phone all weird.

She sat on the bed on the other side from Shikamaru, facing the window it was getting darker.

Tapping her fingers she bit her bottom lip getting more and more impatient, each second passed making her more tempted to jump Shikamaru.

He saw her shaking, and sweating, with a confused look on his face.

He reached a hand to her shoulder making her react quickly.

She quickly calmed down as well, he blinked, it was kinda made him specious and all.

Was she just going insane, or was she claustrophobic because the room was kinda small , or was she just crazy? Shikamaru got up from the bed to go to the window.

The sun was gone and it was pitch black out side.

He took off his jacket since it was getting warm in the room because it was the third floor of the house, Temari looked at his torso for a millisecond seeing him wearing fishnet.

Eyes getting wide from the mouthwatering sight she looked away, Shikamaru saw her.

He blinked still clueless of her expressions, but it was kinda mood swings.

From mad, to frightened, to bashful.

She could be an actress with all the expressions she was having at once he was thinking. Or the fact she just licked him, but he was blinded by the anger she had earlier to realize the obvious signs of love lust of the girl.

He sat back down on the bed next to her throwing the jacket onto the floor, her eyes wondered away from him.

He was actually getting a clue now by the red blush slowly showing on her cheeks, he smirked thinking he could have his way with her if she did really like him that way.

And figured out she must have locked them both together so she could seduce him, but it would be the other way since he found out now.

He didn't want to make it obvious that he knew so he placed a hand on her thigh making her red more.

She tapped his hand to take if off, he didn't do anything but look the other way.

"Ya got a pretty big bed, probably do an all nighter on this probably could ya?"

"W-What?"

"Ya know, since this is such a big…comfy…luxuries…and roomy bed ya could have some fun…"

Temari with wide eyes looked away as Shikamaru had a smug smirk seeing he really could have his way with her.

Seeing how she was all warm, and was horny.

But her expressions on her face made it easy to tell how she was feeling easily, pretty much meaning she was easy to read.

Didn't know how to disguise her expressions, so she seemed pretty easy to take advantage over.

In situations in sex maybe he was thinking more and more about.

Making him horny himself.

He took a big breath with pink cheeks, imagining her on his lap. The head protector on her bust jumping up and down with his full, and heavy thrusts.

Temari saw him breathing heavily, she looked at him noticing his nipples hardening, a huge bulge on his pants. She gasped seeing him blush.

She blushed more seeing him unzip his pants. She gasped seeing him wearing boxers, but he grabbed the elastic pulling them down hard.

"Sorry Temari…" he smirked showing her his male hood making her scream.

She jumped falling off the bed seeing how huge it was.

He blinked really never noticing the size.

He had always compared himself with Choji once in a while…just for fun and always lost.

But Choji…my gods! He was a freaking horse!

But he was above average for a boy his age was all.

Her face was red as a freaking lobster.

Shikamaru shrugged it off beginning to stroke himself with grunts.

"No, not in here! I don't want you to get all that shit of yours on my bed!"

Temari gasped jumping to her feet.

But felt her knees bang together watching him pump himself.

"Mhh, I, Un! Unless you want to be on it." he growled pumping faster making her lick her lips.

She blinked with wide eyes noticing she was getting hot and wet between her inner thighs.

She bit her lip looking around a second or two.

"Not so fast though…" she blushed.

"I'm new at this…and you wouldn't want to hurt me…right Shika-kun?"

She lied, she had done it plenty of times but they were so small they were nothing.

So she could consider herself a virgin.

He blinked slowly pumping now with pre-cum on the top of the long and thick shaft,

"No…I wouldn't…"

He blinked backing up more onto the bed to sit in a criss-cross position letting go of his hard member, But it stood up by itself.

"I'm shaking so much I can't hold a fist without it shaking."

She frowned so innocently.

"Please help me undress…"

She sucked on her pinkie, she let go of it to crawl on the bed on top of Shikamaru's lap.

He softened his eyes attacking her neck with love bites, and suckles.

She moaned as he grabbed her perky breast that were dying for attention.

"Mhh, lower." she moaned sweating.

He lowered his hand to a zipper and smirked unsparing her pink sweater.

Fishnet was all on her, not even a bra.

Nipples perked sticking out of the fishnet, he licked his lips squirting cum onto her left breast making her moan.

She panted loudly making them bob up and down still with the head protector on,

He snickered beginning to think what he was earlier.

Having her scream his name as he grunted loudly shoving all his existence into her with one trustful blow of his mighty shaft making her moan and scream in pleasure.

Having her bounce up and down on his lap and have perk, and round cheeks sliding his cum all over them for him to lick, and to enjoy the feminine taste of her on his taste buds.

Blowing his long sigh out quickly he grabbed her head shoving it onto his fully throbbing cock.

She coughed from the size of it, but managed to slid it into her mouth.

Licking it with all she had to make it even wetter.

"Mhh, Shika you taste so good." Temari blushed as it was throbbing in her mouth as she licked from the tippy top to all the way down.

"That's enough..." he smirked as he let her hair go, but cupped her chin with his hand to look into her Onyx eyes that were complemented with her fair skin, and blushing cheeks. He couldn't help but lower his head to kiss her on her plump lip, tasting his own cum he winced at the salty taste as he tasted it more as she shoved her tongue down his throat.

"Te-Temari! Hold on!" he panted as he bit her lip making her let go, shaking his head lightly he grabbed his pants of the floor to grab some rubber. blushing Temari turned around to lay on her stomach, showing two, plump, globs.

As Shikamaru turned back to his new lover he saw her on her stomach and shook his head again, grabbing her by the thighs he flipped her. Blinking she was confused why he would want to face her, all the other times she had done it they didn't want to look at her, and now he did?

Grunting softly, he effortlessly picked her up into his lap with her still facing her, blushing lightly she couldn't rip her eyes from the throbbing flesh that looked oh so ever delicious. Licking her lips she waited patiently for him to rip the packet to get the rubber.

"here..." he softly said placing it in her mouth, blushing more she didn't know what her meant, but he gestured her what to do and blushed even more, opening it herself she placed it at the tip of his shaft. lightly moaning she kissed the top of his dick starting to unravel the condom so it covered it, feeling himself getting harder he grabbed the sheets. Smirking lightly liking the reaction she was getting she kissed it again before meeting his lips.

Getting back in his lap she caressed his chest with hers making him smirk brushing his lips lightly with hers.

"You ready?" Shikamaru asked as he placed his hands on her hips, seeing her nod with a bright blush made him feel special. Picking her hips up she placed her entrance on his shaft with light gasps and moans, he stayed still waiting for her to say something letting him know she was ready or not. "Ohh, ugh...god...I, I, its big!" she moaned biting her lip as she felt if she was being ripped into two.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked wrapping his arms around her slowly making her sink onto him making him groan with pink cheeks, panting wildly Temari cried as her muscles were being torn from the over sized piece of flesh, "Oh god! Oh GOD!" she moaned repellingly as he began to pump, bobbing like he imagined he began to thrust harder, and harder making her scream or moan louder and louder with each thrust.

"God, please...oh go faster!" she moaned bucking realizing he was going way to slow for her, Seeing this he began to hammer harder into her with inhuman speed making her scream as she felt if she was numb, but it was just that line of pain and pleasure...it just couldn't be just pleasure, and not just pain, it had to be balanced off.

"God, keep talking like that and you'll fucking have to have a cast when I'm done with you!" he said being turned more and more of what she was doing with each moan and each attempt to get more out of what he was already giving her. "you better not dobe!!!" she screamed wrapping her legs around his back to get a better position. Smirking he laid her head on the pillow grabbing her legs and putting her caps on his shoulders, painting with the head band still on she was tearing from the pleasure and pain. "Don't cry..." he whispered leaning over kissing her lightly on the lips to make her more comfortable. Nodding with a heavy blush she grabbed the sheets tightly waiting what was going to happen to her next.

"Shika! Oh, Shika!!!" she screamed as loud and sexy as she possibly could, "Ah!Ahh!Ahhh!!!" she repeated over and over as the thrusts were taking over her body, from her head all the way to her toes that clung for dear life as the boy in front of her was taking what he could, what he could embrace and what he could just enjoy for the moment. "Ah, Ah, Ah, Shika!!!" she moaned throwing her head back with and arched back as he nipped on a perk nipple.

A couple minutes later...

"Wow..." Shika breathed heavily as Temari held him as she was about to fall asleep.

"Mhh?" she responded with closed eyes...

"That was good...for a first" he smirked smug like and she only rolled her eyes as they were closed...he fell asleep too...

w00t for first ShikaTema smut!!!


End file.
